


The Devil's Milky Playthings

by CombiningPowers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), CombiningPowers, Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Blowjobs, Dildos, Drugs, Erotica, Fingering, Foursome, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hardcore, Hypnosis, Lactation, M/M, Magic, Magical Rituals, Male Lactation, Milk, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgy, Rim, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sweat, TF, Teasing, Toys, bj, patches - Freeform, rough, sex-slave, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: After losing an important bet to Lucifer Morningstar, John Constantine is brought into the Devil's untimely service, forced to carry out a number of dire deeds for the ageless being. Drugged with a magical patch which wrecks his mind and transforms his body, the lactating and pent-up John goes on the recruit, baiting his close comrades to join him in sexual slavery to Satan incarnate. With a number of celebrity pets (Pratt, Evans, Hemsworth) at his side, Lucifer has plenty of time to enjoy his new indoctrinated harem; slurping the milk from their engorged pecs as he uses their holes one by one
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lucifer Morningstar, Clark Kent/Oliver Queen, John Constantine/Clark Kent, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar, John Constantine/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 63





	The Devil's Milky Playthings

"Well, as usual, I believe I'm the winner of this little game," chuckled Lucifer Morningstar to himself as he stared into the glaring eyes of an old friend of his, smirking devilishly as he rested back in his bar-stool. "Bastard, there's no way you played fair!" spat John Constantine as he emptied his beer-bottle and slammed his fist against the sleek bar, getting up and throwing his hand of useless cards up into the air. "Look at that, predictable as ever. You're lucky that anger's a good look on you John, really brings out the colour in your cheeks," flirted the Ruler of Hell as he spun around on his stool to face the empty bar and his pacing friend, eyes glinting as their deal came to fruition. 

"So what dirty-work is it this time? An exorcism? Purge the soul of an innocent? It's never good that's for certain," huffed the 37 year old as he bit his bottom lip and forcibly calmed down, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his trenchcoat as he waited for the terms and conditions of their bet. "You never had to agree to my little game, don't forget you stormed in here, filled with confidence," retaliated the handsome nightclub owner as a devious grin crossed his chiselled face, the Devil snapping his fingers. Despite the two being all by themselves, the curtains to the VIP section parted ways on their own, John's gaze darting towards whatever his old acquaintance had in mind.

"What the? Is that ... no way," whispered Constantine to himself as a pair of leather-bound hunks came crawling over to their seated Master, moaning and groaning as numerous gadgets and toys were strapped to thier muscular bodies. "I picked them up while they were busy filming some god-awful movie. Not the best actors on the market but their naked bodies more than make up for that," smiled Lucifer as his two submissive pets swarmed around his feet and shoes, rubbing themselves against his legs, leaking saliva from the open-mouthed gags that were attached to their faces. 

"You have Chris Pratt and Chris Evans as your ... playthings?" What the hell!" interjected the confused but turned-on demonologist as his erection swelled in his trousers, aroused as their muscular frames oozed with sweat and sex. The two men, obviously under some hypnotic spell or such, began to press their chests into one another as they made-out, eyes fluttering as their engorged nipples began to leak ... milk of some sorts. "You like what you see John? Jealous that I have these two sluts fighting over me day and night?" teased Morningstar as he pulled out his 10-inch cock and dangled it before them like candy, the two actors moaning loudly as they craved cum guzzling down their lewd throats.

Turning away but trying his best to 'record' every detail into his memory for later, John coughed, still unsure of what his friend's perverted fantasies had to do with their bet. "So what, am i to become one of your slaves? You're not gonna charm me quite so easily," stifled the blonde conjurer as his libido ran unchecked, wishing he could grab one of the whores and plunge his shaft into their sloppy asses, as if falling under a spell himself. "Oh please, don't be foolish. I want you to do some recruiting for me," answered the dominant figure as he began to slap his manhood across both Chris's placated faces, allowing them both to lick his manhood and balls as his 'leash' wrapped around their necks.

"Ah, now it all makes sense. Well, seeing as how I'm not getting out of this, who do you have in mind?" sheepishly asked the pent-up demonologist as he felt dribs of pre-cum begin to stain his briefs, needing to release as the erotic sights and sounds began to drill into his brain. Lucifer smiled as he bent down and removed the two silicone butt-plugs from his lactating playthings, eager to see how the Master of the Dark Arts would react to his personalised list. 

-

“I want you to gather Oliver Queen and Clark Kent. It’s about time I got to meet the so-called heroes from the other dimensions,” charmed the nightclub owner as his pets continued to ravenously pleasure his cock and balls, spreading his legs apart as they fought over him. John froze in place as he recognised both of the names, eye twitching as he imagined the two newcomers in the same manner as Pratt and Evans; his erection jumping up as Oliver in particular dominated his lewd thoughts. To see such a stoic and fearless vigilante as nothing but a dirty, lactating whore … that was something he could definitely abide by, if it weren’t for his pesky morals.

“You’re joking. You can’t just, ZAP them away to be your little servants. They have an important role to fulfil,” argued John as he did his best to stay vigilant and strong, already feeling weak as his lust fell into the erotic tension of the two naked actors, moaning like crazy as Lucifer double-fingered their slutty holes. “Oh don’t be like that, they will have just as an important role here with me. And trust me, those holes will certainly be filled to the brim,” laughed the devil as he continued to toy with his submissive whores, pushing them into one another as they made-out and leaked all over the floor; the dance-floor transforming into a space of debauchery.

Constantine bit his lip with anger as the eternal being lacked the focus to know what was truly happening outside of his narrow lens, living in a pit of luxury as the other dimensions barely held themselves together. Clenching his fist, John calmed himself, knowing that he had little to no power over the ruler of hell if things were to descend to a magical dual of sorts. He would have to be sly and tricky to win this battle. “By the way, I want to offer you a parting gift before you carry out my task. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner,” charmed Lucifer as he snapped his fingers once again and began batting his whores’ salivating tongues with his massive penis, allowing them to drool and fight over his impressive bone.

The blonde demonologist swiftly turned around to find another set of naked, burly men crawling towards him, eyes widening in the same vein as the beefy Henry Cavill and muscular Chris Hemsworth came into scope. “No fucking way. How many of them do you have?” whispered John as the two submissive, leather-bound sluts crawled around his legs and begin to press their thick and hairy physiques into his legs, purring like cats as they enjoyed their new Master. “Ehh I lose track,” groaned Morningstar as he forced Pratt down on his entire length, the actor retching as he attempted to deepthroat the entire organ; Evans squeezing his nipples and whining as arcs of milk poured down his chiselled frame.

Falling under the duo’s erotic spell as they slowly got up onto their knees and pawed at the 37 year old with their sexy bodies, John fell back into an armchair as they began to stroke and massage his legs, eyes fluttering as they pleasured and slowly stripped away his pants and briefs. “Come on guys, this isn’t … right,” moaned the conjurer as both Chris and Henry began to kiss his hairy thighs while making-out with one another, their juicy nipples already oozing with lactate as they continued their foreplay. “Oh just fuck them John, stop being such a twat!” laughed the devil from his side of the club as Evans clambered onto his thick appendage, squatting down and stabbing himself with the awaiting boner, letting out an ecstatic scream as his lustful fires were quenched.

Gulping as Hemsworth moved in to suck his twitching cock, John noticed that Henry was subtly tearing away at a series of small plastic wrappers, unveiling what seemed to be band-aids or patches. “What are you doing?” moaned John as Chris easily swallowed and crushed his entire shaft in his warm, wet maw; barely able to focus as Henry smiled and winked; pulling away the strips and gluing the strange patches to the seated man’s legs. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it,” purred Cavill as he stuck not one but four patches in sequence, joining Chris in the double-blowjob once his task was complete.

Immediately Constantine fell back into his chair like a melted puddle of cream, eyes darting around as the magically-infused patches worked their magic on his body. He wanted to resist and tear them off but as soon as the sticky surface came into contact with his skin, he was a goner. Immediately he felt his libido sky-rocket to the roof as his balls seemingly began to swell and grow right then and there, his ass now burning with a strong desire to be used and abused. “What’s happening … to me,” whispered John as his cheeks felt flush and hot, his chest heaving and getting wetter as sweat began to pour from his armpits and into the chair below, staining his clothes and trenchcoat.

“Everything you ever wanted,” telepathically charmed Lucifer as he now had control of the blonde conjurer, eager to see how his personal creations would work on a fellow magic-user. John let out a moan as he suddenly came and splattered his load over both Henry and Hemsworth, the two sluts groaning and kissing as they shared and swapped the cream between their whipping tongues. “Fuck,” whined the 37 year old as his mind became hazy and his dick hardened for round 2, eager to plunge itself into the two awaiting whores; his nipples and pecs swelling as the main transformation finally took root. “You won’t be able to resist my commands,” continued the club owner as he painted Pratt and Evans with a series of cumshots, sweating as he prepared for a night of sex, sweat and milk.

-

“So why did you bring us here? I know magic is our only hope at this point, but couldn’t you bring it to our dimension?” resounded Oliver as he stepped out of the conjured portal and into the rainy, dingy alleyway, bright lights from the club entrance beaming from around the corner. “I agree, its rare that my powers and abilities have little to no effect, so there’s no time to waste,” chirped Clark as he followed the masked anti-hero, hovering over the ground as he scanned the area with his senses. “Look, trust me guys, I know a guy who can help,” stuttered Constantine as he closed the portal behind him, shivering and shaking like an addict as he scratched his skin, keeping his arms folded over his closed trenchcoat.

“Are you alright John? You’re not looking so good,” asked Queen as he hoisted his bow and placed it on his back, still wearing his thick hood to protect himself from the rain. John, in the midst of an intense and carnal craving which swelled in his loins, chest and nipples ignored the plea and dashed around the corner, already feeling himself lactate furiously from beneath his clothes. “Hey, wait up,” shouted out Kent as he gave his companion a worried glare, unsure if the blonde magician was letting them in on the whole truth. “I know John and though he can be a bit strange, he saved my sister after she was resurrected. Trust me instead,” whispered Oliver as the two dimension-hoppers followed the alleyway, entering the bright and illustrious nightclub which had its doors wide open.

Dropping down to his feet to not arouse suspicion with his flying, Superman quickly examined the large, neon area and held his ground, feeling strange as a mystical force waved over him. “I can hear something. Sounds like … moaning and dripping water?” questioned Clark as John was nowhere to be found, the empty club only signalling dire and ominous threats to both men. “John! Where are you?” called out the hooded anti-hero as he drew his weapon, hoping that nothing had happened to his friend; knowing that magic always had some eccentric aftershocks when it was brought into the mix.

“Gentlemen, I’m glad you received my invitation. Welcome,” suddenly introduced Lucifer as he stepped out of the shadows, a dark and reddened glow pulsing from his eyes as he swirled a goblet of white, creamy fluid; taking a generous sip as he eyed the two men. The heavy front-doors swung shut on their own and Oliver instinctively pulled out an arrow from his quiver, notching it against the tightened bowstring as he mentally aimed; Kent doing the same as he charged up his laser-vision. Morningstar smiled like a Cheshire cat as he approached the two, dressed in his finest suit as if he were about to walk down the aisle, not that he could enter a church to begin with. “Where’s John. Don’t take another step!” yelled Oliver as he pointed his weapon towards the approaching figure, biting his bottom lip as he did his best to concentrate; feeling particularly sluggish and hazy since entering the alternate dimension; his clothes seeped with rainwater.

Lucifer paused and took another generous gulp from his chalice, small milky tendrils spilling into his clean-cut beard as he groaned loudly, placing the empty glass down on a nearby table. “Oh please, as if you two could take me on,” whisped the enigmatic figure as he waved his finger and immediately disarmed the two, Oliver’s bow flying across the dance-floor as Superman dropped to the floor with a thud, unable to summon his abilities. “How is this possible!?” yelled Clark as his strength faded with each passing second, every attempt to summon his laser-vision or flight meeting with utter failure. Queen, charging at the suited individual, found himself falling to the ground as if invisible weights were crushing him from above, forcing him onto his knees as his body became strained and exhausted.

“Sounds like you guys are having one hell of a time,” chuckled the Devil as he approached the two supplicants with vigour, enjoying the sight of powerful men on their knees, moaning as his plan came to fruition. “You really should be careful around John Constantine. There’s a reason he’s as prickly as he is,” whispered Lucifer to both Clark and Oliver as he bent down and revealed the patches that were tightly slipped onto their arms and legs, hidden with a small glamour from the portal. Looking at one another, the two affected heroes fell to the floor as they became weak and drained, their cells already transforming under the effects of the sticky patches; Morningstar smirking as he prepared himself for a wild night of carnal pleasure.

“Good work John, glad to see you’re a man of your word,” glibbed the ageless man as he looked over at the VIP lounge hidden around the corner away from the dance-floor, John grinding and groaning in ecstasy as he laid back. The blonde conjurer was lost and addled as the four leashed sluts from earlier touched and drained him, crawling over his bodies like snakes as their mouths and tongues whipped every molecule of his supple flesh. The magic-infused patches had done their depraved work and Constantine’s teats were oozing with creamy lactate at an abysmal rate, Pratt and Hemsworth drowning in the milky river as every touch squeezed out an additional gallon. His stomach and abs glistened as the neon lights bathed his wet body, Evans and Cavill fighting over his unleashed cock as they made-out and slurped up the flowing nectar.

John looked over at the suited trickster with half-closed eyes, uncaring as to what was happening outside of his VIP booth, only concerned with pleasure and bliss which flowed from his altered senses. Every touch no matter how small or subtle sent electricity through his bulging veins and his sexual organs swelled and pumped their carnal fluids like a storm, pre-cum and lactate seemingly shooting out of his quivering slits. Looking down to find himself swarmed with dirty, horny sluts who were releasing their own milky torrents filled him with a deep and depraved sense of self; John smirking as his inner-demons came out to play. “Yea that’s it, drain Daddy,” moaned the 37 year old as he sank into the soaking wet chair, almost slipping off as his milk lubricated the expensive leather.

-

“You won’t get away with this!” grunted Oliver as he was slumped on the ground, lying on his chest with his thick legs and ass propped upwards in the air, barely able to move as he felt hot and dizzy, as if someone was flooding his brain with a thick and wispy fog. “I am Superman, I’ve defeated countless devils like you before. You’ll be sorry once I escape your foul trick,” seethed Clark as he too found himself in the same compromising position, biting his lip as he looked over at his archer companion, tinges of uncertainty glinting in his eyes. “Oh please, can we just skip the monologues and the threats. God you humans are so boring and predictable,” groaned Lucifer as he walked circles around them, enjoying the sight of powerful men bowing before him.

Hunching down around their heads, the Bastion of Hell broke into laughter as they scowled and stared daggers into his handsome, bearded face; enjoying the entire song-and-dance that came with the ‘recruitment’ phase of his plan. “How about we get you out of those pesky clothes. You must be boiling underneath those pesky garbs,” stated the figure as he snapped his fingers and magically warped away Queen’s hood and leather outfit as well as the spandex costume that hugged Kent so tightly, both men gasping out of shock and embarrassment as they suddenly found themselves completely naked. “Oh yea, you will do nicely my little milking machines. Seems that John didn’t mess around when sticking you with the patches,” glibbed the cheeky and nefarious individual as he eyed the puddle of milk that had already stained his black dance-floor, the combined pool slowly stretching outwards as it was fuelled with fresh lactate.

“What the hell? Ahh fuck!” whined Oliver as his exposed and enlarged nipples pushed against the cold floor beneath his best, squeezing out torrents of fluid which shot out of him, only noticing now that he was undressed and bare. Clark, feeling the puddle slowly make its way around his chin and face which was planted against the ground, moaned as his own teats exploded with lactation, shivering and shaking as his body reacted to the pleasurable sensation which sped through his muscular frame. “That’s it my little cows, the first session is always the most intense. Soon you’ll be writhing on the floor like animals in heat, begging for stimulation as your pecs empty their product,” laughed Lucifer as he touched himself to the erotic sight, his penis pushing against the front of his suit as the two ‘heroes’ of the alternate dimensions moaned like prostitutes on shift.

“I’m not gonna succumb to your … oh … Jesus,” whined Superman as he tried to push himself up and get onto his feet, only managing the first half before seeing arcs of cream shoot out of his nipples like leaky pipes, gaze wavering as he saw the lewd action first-hand. “It really is something yea? Seeing every single globule spill out of your juicy pecs really adds another layer of sexual provocation to the cake,” teased Morningstar as he saw the pent-up tension slowly build in Clark’s mind, the superhuman stuck between wanting to resist and wanting to succumb all at once in a fierce dance. “Fuck, it feels so … hot,” moaned the secret hero as he pushed his pecs together with his arms, squirting out a strong torrent of milk which spattered against the floor and dripped down his body, breathing heavily as the addictive pleasure swarmed and infested his very soul.

Unzipping his pants and freeing his impressive erection, Lucifer took a few careful steps towards Clark, dipping his leather shoes into the white lake which was slowly taking over his dance-floor. “Why don’t you give it a lick, your body will reward you if you indulge just a little bit,” whispered the nightclub owner as he waved his thick and veiny appendage in front of Kent’s confused and paralysed face, eyes following every movement he made like a dog following a bone. “Don’t do it … we can beat him … together!” resisted Oliver from his position as he watched, trying his best to form a fist despite a deep and pleasurable burning slowly emerging in his hairy ass; as if he wanted to touch and finger the area to ‘put out the flames’ for good.

Superman looked over to his ally and back to the hairy cock which was only millimetres from his mouth and lips, drool slowly pouring from his maw as the patch took control of his libido, forcing him down a different and unique path. Without hesitation, the undressed hero opened up and allowed his new Master to enter his dripping mouth, moaning as the 9-inch organ slowly made its home as it pushed against his cheeks and tongue. “Fuck yea,” howled Morningstar as the virgin cocksucker popped his figurative cherry, Clark groaning as he slowly swallowed more and more of his length, tongue whipping and bathing his sensitive head and sending shivers up his spine. “I think you need some additional motivation,” chirped Lucifer as he looked back to his chalice and levitated it towards him with his mind, snatching it out of the air before leaning down and placing the open end against Superman’s milky chest.

Catching the arcs and messy sprays and filling up the glass to a suitable level, the Devil held the creamy beverage over his penis before tipping it over, allowing the waterfall of fresh lactate to slather and marinate his throbbing manhood below. Tasting the milk for the first time caused Clark’s pupils to dilate, as if he had just taken a gulp from the fountain of youth itself, a sweet and delicious wholeness swelling within his salivating tastebuds. Frozen for a second as he processed the thick product as if it were a priceless liquor, he dove back into Lucifer’s crotch with a newfound appreciation and lust, moaning whorishly as he lapped and suckled on the godsend which oozed pre-cum down his gullet, pursing his lips as he deepthroated the organ with ease.

-

Oliver watched with shock and displaced intrigue as Superman engulfed their captor’s member with ease and persistence, feeling his own crotch swelling against the floor as his pre-cum mixed with his creamy mess, nipples pulsing rapidly as they emptied their thick payload. “Oh John, come and give your guest some warm accommodation,” called out Lucifer as he reached down towards the submissive superhero and forced him to deepthroat his wet manhood, letting out a series of groans as he brutally face-fucked the man of steel like a prostitute. Panting as he felt a pleasurable pressure begin to bubble in his muscles and nerves, Queen watched as the blonde conjurer waltzed from the other side of the club, naked and dripping with his own lactate like a proper milk-cow, a piercing glare covering his scowling face.

“Daddy’ll be right back, in the meantime, just … fuck each other,” commanded the ‘drunk’ figure as he ordered his personal sluts to keep themselves busy, licking his lips as Evans, Pratt, Cavill and Hemsworth did as they were told, spreading their milky loving all over the VIP section. “JOHN! Please, help … me!” pleaded Oliver as his resistance faded with every passing second, overcome with a powerful wave of submission which sought out his body and mind like a possession, his asshole, balls and cock all throbbing with lewd desires. “Quite the sight, I always knew you had a fat ass underneath that tight costume of yours,” glibbed the horny demonologist as his swollen penis dangled against his thigh, bobbing around with every step he took towards his presented prey; the patch obviously increasing his overall endowment and size.

“Be a lad and shut him up. I’d do it myself but I only have the one of me at the moment. Maybe later though,” chuckled Morningstar as he pulled his cock out of the slobbery mouth and instead smacked his balls against Clark’s dripping lips, the superhero moaning loudly as he sucked on the orbs. “My pleasure,” replied John in his intoxicated state as his usual bravado slipped away, replaced with a dirty charm which revealed his true nature, a slave to the patch which was the key to his inhibitions. “Constantine, get me out of this. We can beat him together! The others will come and save us if you just … what are you doing!” yelled the powerless anti-hero as John circled around towards his exposed backside, unable to turn as he was held in place, barely able to think through the cloud of hazy bliss which dragged him into sin.

“Shut up,” interjected the demonologist as he reached down and spanked the hairy ass with his palm, the sharp sound echoing around the nightclub and drawing everyone’s attention, Lucifer laughing as he slapped his cock against Kent’s distracted face like a baton. Oliver let out a grunt as he felt the red hand-print begin to form on his plump ass-cheek, kneeling even further downwards as the heat gave him a dark desire. Before he could properly respond, the 37 year old slipped his fat cock into the awaiting tunnel, Oliver freezing for a second as his greedy, horny ass swallowed every inch of the veiny intruder. “Ahhh Fuck me!” screamed the archer as his cherry was popped, his body rewarding the lewd act with a fresh dose of erotic tension, his teats growing in size as his asshole churned and puckered around its new inhabitant.

“Damn you’re a horny fucker. Feels like a fist is grabbing my junk,” moaned John as he was pulled into Queen’s awaiting corridor, amazed at how tight the man was despite his relative ease with engulfing his manhood. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” groaned Oliver, sweat and milk pouring out of his body and onto the floor below as his prostate was juiced and pummelled, Constantine beginning to thrust non-stop as he gripped the meaty ass which jiggled before him, the whore finally succumbing to the final effects. Clark, upon seeing the divine look on his comrade’s twisted face, crawled towards him and beckoned his Master to penetrate him, turning back and holding his ass open for entry. “Aren’t we an eager lot,” chided Morningstar as he placed his boot on Superman’s rump and kicked him into the moaning, writhing Oliver, the two hero’s making-out messily as John shot a seedy look.

“If you insist,” mumbled the Devil under his breath as his own lust begin to spiral and grow, bending down and shoving his length into the awaiting snatch, both pairs of horny men screaming out as the foursome officially started. “Jesus, I guess you really do have buns of steel,” cheered the owner as he shoved his member as far as it could without mercy, using the drool and milk from before to lubricate his path, not that Clark needed any assistance as the patch transformed his conservative frame into a slutty degenerate. Continuing to kiss and moan as they were pushed and fucked into one another, the two bottom’s began to cup their hands underneath the other’s chest, catching milk in their hands as if it were water from a waterfall. With the lactate in their fingers, they would feed and nourish the other, fuelling their raunchy behaviour and filling their stomach and vessels with liquid ecstasy.

“Look at that, sharing is caring. Teamwork truly is amazing,” grunted Lucifer as he watched the sweet and erotic exchange, knowing that these two were perfect additions to his personal farm. “Can’t wait until you get leashes on them. I know I’d like to yank these boys all over my cock and asshole,” suggested John as he shoved all 13-inches of his throbbing rod into Oliver’s sappy ass, sweating and lactating as if standing in the rain, showering the kneeling duo in his created juices. Morningstat laughed and spread his legs, allowing his drooping, spit-covered ballsack to smack right into Kent’s hairy taint, Superman whining like a pet as he was gaped and widened with each powerful thrust.

The 4 naked celebrity whore’s watched through the raised railings from the VIP section while nursing and sucking one another’s chest, swallowing as much milk as possible as they continued to ooze pre-cum, unable to cum without their Master’s direct intervention. Their moans coupled with both Oliver and Clark to transform the club into a veritable sex-dungeon, lactate and cream spilling all over the floors like a flood. Looking around at the pit of erotic taboo he had carved out for himself, Lucifer couldn’t help but laugh to himself, revelling in his glory as his cock was crushed and dipped into molten-magma, Superman truly serving up a ‘super’ fuck; probably the favourite of his collection so far.

“I think I’m gonna … FUCK!” suddenly screamed John as the first of many orgasms rocked his system, his 13-inch penis exploding inside of Oliver and filling him up with his sloppy creampie, the anti-hero purring and grunting loudly as he felt the hot fluid slather his insides and guts. The room smelt of sex, sweat and milk as Lucifer also blow one of his precious loads, his tainted seed infesting inside of Clark and rewarding him with a rocketing sensation, the bottom man collapsing into his milk puddle as his muscles quivered with pleasure. Removing their cocks simultaneously from their transformed fleshlights, both John and Lucifer watched as their infused semen poured out of the two men like waterfalls, adding an oily and sexy sheen to the creamy, frothy milk. “C’mon boys, come and get your treat,” invited Morningstar to the 4 awaiting sluts who watched with eager intent, unable to get their fill regardless of how much cum and milk they swallowed.

As they journeyed to suck the creampies from both Oliver and Clark who collapsed out of sheer exhaustion in the buff, the entrance doors finally flew open, the owner simply smiling as his expected guests arrived in due fashion. “What the hell is happening here! Oliver? What have you done!” howled Diggle as he drew his gun, holding it towards Lucifer who waded through his lactating pets, John smiling as he stood and allowed his feet and balls to be worshipped. “Took your time, now, where’s the other one,” tutted the bearded Master as he brought up his hand and snatched the gun straight from Diggle without breaking a sweat, an electrically charged blur soon appearing from the alleyway.

“Oh please,” interjected Morningstar as he once again used his omniscient powers to put a stop to the feeble rescue attempt, holding both Barry and Diggle in a telekinetic grip as both men were frozen in place, stammering and sputtering as they tried to break free. “Looks like you’re not as fast as you claim to be,” sarcastically joked the powerful being as he allowed them to gaze upon their fallen comrades, relishing the fear which boiled in their eyes, seeing the single-minded whores which oozed milk and lived for hedonistic ecstasy. “What do you think babe? Another few cows for the farm?” asked Lucifer to John who simply chuckled as he was rimmed and got his pecs and cock sucked all at once, moaning as Pratt, Evans and Hemsworth did their thing.

“Nah, lets try something else,” whipped the ruler of Hell as he snapped his fingers and transformed the two prisoners into thick and girthy dildos, levitating them towards his hands which he gripped as they drifted near enough. The thick 12-inch black dildo was warm to the touch and already began to ooze pre-cum from its flared tip, the Master squeezing liberally and enjoying the testosterone musk which oozed from the wrinkled balls. Barry on the other hand was morphed into a red and yellow vibrator, continuously pulsing like an insect as a lightening bolt embellished the side. He knew his new toys could feel every motion and touch and made sure to press his digits into the hardened sides, rubbing in a loving manner as he concocted a lewd plan to match.

Laughing as he imagined their best use as nothing but service providers, he expertly threw them into both Oliver and Clark who moaned as their imprisoned saviours buried deeply inside of their creampied tunnels, letting out a series of whines. “Oh I’m bad, I’m the worst,” announced Lucifer with glee as he closed the doors with his mind and walked back to his milky harem, eager for another round as his manhood inflated back to its original size.


End file.
